Shadow Plague
by CandyApple124
Summary: Six months after Emily's coronation, Corvo meets a mysterious woman who goes by the name Shadow. She and her army of Followers help with a new threat in Dunwall, the uprising of dark magic and shadow weepers. (Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After returning from a foreign voyage to seek aid with the deadly plague ravaging the city, Corvo Attano travels to the tower of Dunwall and meets with the Empress. After delivering a message, they are attacked by teleporting assassins led by Daud; they magically restrain Corvo, kill the Empress and kidnap her daughter Emily. The Empress' Spymaster arrives and has Corvo imprisoned for her murder and Emily's abduction.

Six months later, the Spymaster has seized control of Dunwall as Lord Regent. He tells Corvo that he masterminded the assassination and framed Corvo.

The following day, Corvo is due to be executed. In his cell, a letter from Empire Loyalists is smuggled to Corvo and he is given the means to escape. After escaping, Samuel ferries Corvo to the Hound Pits pub to meet the Loyalists, led by Admiral Havelock.

While resting at the pub, Corvo is taken to a dream world where he meets the Outsider, who brands Corvo with his mark. Corvo is sent to eliminate the conspirators behind the Lord Regent's plot and the player is given the option to kill or otherwise neutralize Corvo's targets, the first of which is High Overseer Campbell. During the mission, Corvo meets Granny Rags and Slackjaw. Corvo removes the High Overseer and discovers Emily in a brothel called the Golden Cat under the care of twins Custis and Morgan Pendleton. Corvo rescues Emily and eliminates the brothers.

After returning to the pub, Emily is taken into the care of Callista to prepare her for becoming Empress, while Corvo is sent to abduct the genius scientist Sokolov, who is responsible for the Lord Regent's powerful technologies. Sokolov is taken to the pub for interrogation, under which he divulges the identity of the Lord Regent's financier, Lady Boyle. Corvo infiltrates Boyle's masquerade ball, deduces which of the three sisters is the Lord Regent's mistress, and disposes of her.

After returning to the pub, Havelock confirms they have done enough damage to move on the Lord Regent. Corvo infiltrates the tower of Dunwall and removes the Lord Regent from power and, in the process, learns that the Lord Regent intentionally imported the plague to decimate the lower classes of society, though things quickly got out of hand. Corvo returns to the Hound Pits pub where the Loyalists celebrate their success. After sharing a drink, Corvo goes to his room and collapses. Upon waking he learns that his drink was poisoned by Samuel at the behest of Havelock and his Loyalist allies Treavor Pendleton and Teague Martin to prevent him interfering in their plan to install Emily as Empress and rule through her. Samuel remains loyal to Corvo and had given him a non-lethal dose of poison. Samuel sets Corvo adrift on the river and flees. When Corvo wakes, he is a prisoner of the assassin Daud and his men, who killed the Empress and intend to claim the bounty placed on Corvo's head by the now Lord Regent Havelock.

Corvo defeats Daud and his assassins before traveling through Daud's territory and into the sewers where he finds Granny Rags attempting to cook Slackjaw. Corvo returns to the pub to find it overrun with guards and that Havelock has killed many of the Loyalists. He discovers where Havelock has taken Emily, and can save Piero, Sokolov and Callista. Corvo signals to Samuel, who ferries him to the former Lord Regent's lighthouse. He infiltrates the lighthouse and either subdues Pendleton and Martin or finds that Havelock, to ensure the Loyalists' actions are never known, has already killed them. Once finished with Havelock, Corvo rescues Emily, and she began her rain as Empress of Dunwall.


	2. The Followers

Corvo looked over the horizon, his mind wondered. Wondering why Lady Emily has yet to call upon him for his services. It has been months since the dawn of a new age in Dunwall. Callista came up and sat next to him.

"It's a quiet day," she smiles.

"To quiet," he mumbles. "I haven't been able to see Emily that much."

"She is the empress after all. She has many duties that aquire her attention that don't pertain to you anymore, Corvo."

"She's just a little girl though!"

"Who just so happens to be the most powerful woman in all of Dunwall."

Corvo went silent. Callista got up to leave him in his own little world. Corvo took out an old picture that Emily had drawn for him. At the top was the word 'Daddy.'

_If only I was. Still, in a way, I am._

He got up and retired to his chambers. Removing his robes and placing them neatly on his bed side table. He saw a slight movement in the corner of his room. He slowly started to reach for his blade, then noticed it was missing from its usual spot. He looked in that area of the room and someone was holding his blade.

"Its a nice piece you got here," a dark figure said.

The symbol on Corvo's had began to glow, he quickly moved to that corner of the room, stopping in front of the mirror. His blade was put to his neck.

"You should do that again," the figure smiled. "What great fun that was."

Corvo didn't move. The figure folded the blade and handed it back to him and released there grip.

"Who are you?" Corvo asked, turning and removing the hood.

It was a girl. And a very young one.

"Just call me Shadow," she smile. She was suddenly on the other side of the room sitting on his bed.

"That's an interesting name."

"It's not my name." She appeared behind him. "I just don't know if I can trust you just yet."

"How are you doing that?"

"All will be revealed. In time."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm a warning. Go to Emily. Don't leave her side. Protect her."

The girl was gone and Corvo collapsed on the floor. He awoke the next morning in his bed.

_What was with that dream last night?_

Corvo dressed in his robes and headed to Emily's throne room. She was excited to see him.

"Good morning, Corvo!" she exclaimed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well," he lied. "How are things in Dunwall, Lady Emily?"

"Why not go take a look?" she smiled. "Lavonguard is waiting for you in the gardens. He said he has something he needs your opinion on."

"Why me?"

"I didn't ask."

Corvo then left for the garden. Lavonguard was standing by the rose bushes, admiring their beauty.

"Emily's favorite," Corvo said.

"Ah! Corvo, how glad I am to see you." He patted Corvo's shoulder. "Please, if you'd kindly follow me."

Lavonguard led Corvo down to an underground bunker. He could hear guards and a girl arguing.

"Let me down!"

"Quit your fidgeting!"

"Go on! Poke me again and see what happens!"

They heard a loud thump and a guard cried out. Corvo and Lavonguard rounded the corner, and a girl in dark robes was chained to the ceiling. She had kicked one of the guards in the jaw.

"Shadow?" Corvo was a little shocked.

"Oh yes," she started. "Mister Corvo. What a pleasure it is to be in your presence again."

Lavonguard looked at Corvo confused. "Do you know this woman?"

"She broke into my chambers last night. Put a knife to my throat."

"I prefer the term, unknowingly exploring," she giggled.

"Can I have a moment, please?" Corvo asked. "Alone."

Lavonguard ordered the watch to leave. "If you should need me, I'll be right upstairs."

Shadow looked over at Lavonguard and stuck her tongue out and he scuffed. She smiled sweetly at Corvo.

"So would you mind getting me down from here before I have to do it myself?"

"Not until you answer my questions."

"Then don't get mad about this."

She swung her legs out, kicked him straight in the chest to gain momentum to pull her feet onto the ceiling and pull the chains free; breaking them on a fallen hook. Corvo watched her in amazement. She popped up next to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Like I said, all will be revealed in time." She came up next to the stairs. "Meet me at the shrine thats hidden in the Dunwall tower tonight." And she disappeared.

"Wait! How do you know where that is?!"

Corvo ascended the stairs to meet back up with Lavonguard.

"Who is that woman?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet."

"It's best not to get mixed into the wrong crowd Corvo. It hasn't been to long since we finally cleared your name."

"What's this 'we'? The last time I checked it was I who cleared my own name."

"Even so Corvo. You need to be careful in who you trust."

Corvo took his place back at Emily's side. She placed her hand on his and smiled.

"What did Lavonguard want, Corvo?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing to worry about," he smiled back. He glanced over at the clock, kneeling in front of her. "Later tonight I need to get into the tower, are you okay with that?"

She reached into her pocket and handed the key to Corvo. "What for?"

"I'll tell you once I know myself."

* * *

Corvo cautiously made his way to Dunwall tower, walking down into the sewers. Three hooded figures came up behind him, holding down his arms, leading him deeper into the sewers.

"Release him," commanded a voice.

The three figures disappeared and Shadow in front of him. She pressed a brick on the wall and a secret passage showed itself. Shadow showed him into shrine.

"Welcome to Vex, Corvo."

There were about half a dozen people with some pretty heavy weaponry. They all stopped to look at Corvo.

"This is a rebellion," Corvo said.

"In a sense," Shadow agreed. "But we don't intend to overthrow the empress. More of working along side her."

"So why did you guys make base here? Whats the meaning behind it?"

"You're not the only one who has harnessed the power of ruins and bone charms." She tossed a ruin to Corvo and removed her glove. "And you're not the only one who bares his mark. There were eight of us before you killed Daud. Now there's only seven."

"You're the Outsider's puppet too, huh?"

"We are all followers of the Outsider. We wish to work as the empress's personal caravan, but under the watchful eye and rules of the

Outsider. We are but his humble servents."

"So how come your powers are different then mine?"

"No two markers are the same, Corvo. You blink; I shadow port. You can bend time; I completely stop it."

"Then how can they do that port thing?"

"A small thing called magic. Everyone can learn, but only the skillful can master. Some abilities the Outsider gives can be taught. Some."

"So then why are you guys here?"

"There is a great time of sorrow upon us once again, Corvo. The Outsider foresees it."

"What time of sorrow? What does he foresee?"

"Do you think he can tell us? If he tells us we can change the course of history, which can ultimately be the downfall of Dunwall."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Wait obviously. Thats all we can do."

Corvo pondered the information. "I'll talk to Emily. See what I can do."

"No," she snapped. "Emily has to call upon us when she needs us."

"She doesn't even know you people exist."

"Exactly."

Corvo suddenly awoke in his chambers. _What the hell?_ He rubbed his face. _The Vex. The Followers. Another time of sorrow. What is the world coming to?_ He got up to dress himself.

"Corvo," came Sargent Grieves came over the intercom, "Lady Emily requests your presents at once."

"I'm on my way," he replied buttoning his robes.

In Emily's throne room were all of the heads of defenses. They were sitting at a round table in the middle of the room.

"The weepers are rising once again," Officer Lagnston warned. "There's enough of them to completely overrun the city."

"Then we need our own arm," Lutenist suggested.

"Corvo!" Lavonguard called, "What about that girl in the brigs?"

"I don't trust her," Corvo snapped.

"And here I thought we were getting along," came a sarcastic voice.

Shadow had appeared next to Emily, causing her to scream. Corvo yanked Shadow by her arm over to the table.

"You're like a leech," he whispered.

"Cute yet still a blood sucker?" she sassed.

"Creepy and a pain to get rid of."

"Oh ouch," she mocked.

"Corvo," Emily called. "Who is she?"

Corvo threw Shadow on her knees in front Emily.

"Explain who you are," he commanded.

She looked up at him. "I can't. Bond of Silence."

"What does she mean?" Emily asked.

"She bares the same mark as I do. Ruled by a being not of this world. Possessing a great power."

"Then she will be a great deal of help to us," Havelock said.

"Then it settled," Emily smiled. "You will help us Shadow. And I'll make it worth your while."

"I do not request any thing in a monetary value," Shadow explained. "We on;y wish to serve."

"We?"

"The Followers."


	3. A New Threat

Corvo, Shadow, and one of her men stood watch at the tower. Corvo watched as she sharpened her arrows.

"Why use a bow and arrow?" Corvo asked, trying to break the ice.

"In to small talk are we?" she grinned.

He turned back to his post. "Forget I asked." _Rude bitch._

She looked over in his direction. Clearly she had upset him. "It's the most underestimated weapon of choice. But it's fast, and quiet." He didn't look back at her, or answer ported to the ledge sitting next to him. "Beautiful night it is tonight."

"Yeah, it is." His answer was bored. He glanced over at her. "How old are?"

"Maturity wise, twenty-two." She leaned back on the wall and smiled.

"How about in reality?"

"Nineteen. You?"

Corvo looked at her astonished. "Twenty-Eight... Thats pretty young to be carrying out the deeds of the Outsider."

She swung her other leg over the ledge so her feet dangled and placing her bow on to her lap. "I was a rare occasion. Instead of being given the mark, I was born with it." She examined the black symbol on the back of her hand, "I always thought it was just some strange birthmark. My parents didn't think much of it either. Then he came to me. When I was just a little girl. Showed me my true path. My destiny." She jumped off the ledge to walk back to her post, stopping behind Corvo. "Life can be hard and comes to an end quite fast, Corvo. Keeping repressed emotions will only make it more difficult."

"We've got incoming!" Shadow's partner called.

Weepers slowly made their way toward the main gate. Shadow ported to the ground and so did the others. She charged for one of the weepers to strike it down, but it disappeared right in front of her.

"What the?" and she fell right on her face. Another weeper crawled on top of her trying to bite her, but she kicked it off. "Darenti! Blind them!"

A dense fog came from Darenti's hands and the weepers moaned loudly.

"Corvo!" Shadow called. "Use your Dark Vision!"

He listened and helped finish off the remaining weepers before the fog cleared.

"What the hell was that?" Corvo yelled.

"You think I know?" Shadow responded.

"Those things could shadow port, just like you. How?!"

"How should I know, Corvo?" Her blue eyes flickered. "I told you before, some abilities can be taught."

Corvo rubbed his face as Shadow examined the bodies. "We have to warn Emily."

"No," Corvo snapped. "She has enough to worry about. I'll take one of the bodies to Piero and Sokolov to have them examine it."

"So are we to just keep this from the empress?" Darenti asked.

"For now."

* * *

The next morning, Corvo walked into Piero's and Sokolov's lab in the palace. Shadow was perched atop a tall cabinet.

"How long has she been here?" Corvo asked.

Piero looked at him annoyed. "All. Night."

Corvo kind of giggled.

"Oh come on," Shadow said. "My company isn't that bad."

"That's what you think," Sokolov mumbled.

Shadow hit him on the side of his head with her half eaten apple. "I heard that asshole." Corvo laughed as Sokolov glared a her.

"What did you find out?" Corvo asked.

"Not a lot," Piero started, "Or at least nothing to bring up to Lady Emily."

"We'll keep digging around to find out more," Sokolov assured. "You should get back to Emily." He pointed at Shadow. "And take her with you!"

Shadow laughed loudly, "I think I'll stick around a little longer. He can't make me do anything."

"Don't you and your men have guard duty?" Corvo smirked.

Shadow crossed her arms, "I hate it when you're right." She snapped her figures and shadow ported.

"Finally!" Piero exclaimed. "Some piece and quiet!"

Corvo laughed as he walked out to meet Emily.

"What news have you brought?" Emily asked excitedly as Corvo stepped into the room. "Anything?"

"Unfortunately no ma'lady," he lied. "I've decided to go out into town, to scout."

"Very well. But I don't want you going alone. Take that Shadow girl with you. She's been nothing but a menace to the watch."

Corvo hung his mouth open, but not wanting to argue with the empress. "Yes lady Emily."

He turned and headed for the tower. He blinked behind Shadow, putting his hand on her shoulder. He soon found himself with his back against the wall.

"If you're trying to scare me," she grinned, "You're going to have to try to do a lot better then that."

He returned her grin, "Emily wants us to scout the city."

She gasped and put her hand on her chest, "I get to go scouting with the infamous Corvo Attano?" Her face straightened, "How exciting."

"I'm not completely thrilled about it either. So grab your stuff and lets just get this over with, okay?"

They traveled by rooftops to be on the safe side. Weepers were lining the streets. The feasted on any living body they could find. Civilians screamed in terror as the watch shot into the crowed. Shadow and Corvo watched in total disgust. The weepers shadow ported to get their prey by surprise.

"This is worse then I anticipated," Shadow said softly. "What should we tell Emily?"

Corvo hesitated. "The truth I guess. We'll have to evacuate the city. Otherwise the weepers will overrun it."

Shadow suddenly jumped up. Looking around like a wild animal. She ported to a nearby balcony and Corvo followed her. She was looking through the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The ruin! Its here somewhere! I can hear it!"

She bolted downstairs and Corvo ran to catch her. She had just picked up the ruin as he got to the last step. It dissolved in her hand and her mark started to glow. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"So what's your new ability?" he asked.

A strong force pulled him close to Shadow. "Magnetics."

His face turned slightly red. "I think we should head back."

There was a knock on the buildings door that caught their attention. They slowly crept toward the door, but someone kicked it in. Shadow grabbed ahold of Corvo's cloak and her mark glowed. Time had stopped completely but her and Corvo could still move freely. Shadow examined the person.

"A storm guard?" she questioned. "They followed me?"

Corvo was so confused at this point. "A storm guard? What is that?"

She took Corvo's hand, "We only have a limited time left. We have to go."

The left back for Dunwall tower in silence. Emily ran up to Corvo as the entered the throne room. Shadow placed herself to look out to the horizon.

"How did it go?" Emily asked.

"Not good I'm afraid," Corvo began. "Weepers have started to take over the city. And these new guards. Shadow called them storm guards. I think she may know who they are and where they cam from."

Both Corvo and Emily looked over at her. She didn't move from her position. Emily looked back up at Corvo.

"You like her," Emily guessed, "Don't you?"

Corvo felt his face go a little hot, not sure if from embarrassment or rage. "No, I don't. She's impulsive and rude and a complete pain in my neck."

"Offer her and her men a place in my court," Emily commanded. "It's best to keep them close."

Corvo then walked over to Shadow. She stopped him. "Whatever you're about to say, I'm not interested."

"Lady Emily has offered you and your caravan a place in her court. Its an offer to think about."

"Again, not interested. I dont' do big fancy palaces. And neither do they."

"So you prefer the stink of the sewers over a nice warm bed?"

She glanced over at him. "At least the sewers feel like home, and less like a prison."

The light in Corvo's head went off. "Then why not move into the sewers underneath the palace? You still be closer and comfortable."

Shadow didn't answer him she stared intently at the city. She shadow ported to a nearby rooftop without a followed behind her. She walked towards a stream of smoke coming up from an ally way. She hid behind a chimney and drew her bow, holding her hand up to keep Corvo from saying anything. Storm guards had set up a base camp. Shadow pulled back her bow aiming at one of the guards' head.

Listen, the heard a strange voice whisper in their heads.

She looked at Corvo, he had the same expression as she did. Laying down her bow, her and Corvo listened in.

"So you're sure they're here?" one guard asked.

"Positive," another guard replied. "The signs are all over the city."

"But remember, Raloph wants the girl alive."

Shadow had a great deal of distress on her face, she ported to the camp and massacred the camp of guards out of sheer rage. She ported behind Corvo, took is collar and back to Dunwall tower. Corvo fell as Shadow dropped his collar.

"What the hell was that?" he asked pushing himself up. "What did you do that?"

"They were looking for me," she said softly.

Corvo grabbed her arm, "Why? Why are they here? And why aren't the weepers after them?"

A force pushed him back, slamming into a wall. "Dunwall isn't the first city I've traveled to. I've been all around the isles. And when you have as much power as I do, you tend to make a few enemies along the way."

Shadow turned to her men. "Darenti, Cobek, Freya. Gather your things we move into the city sewers tonight."

"Are you sure, captain?" Freya asked. "What about the empress?"

Shadow glared at Corvo. "She's in capable hands. No need for us." And they all ported out.

"Wait!" Corvo called out, grabbing the air. "Damn it!"

_It's a suicide mission! I have to stop her._ He looked toward the city. _Who are you? And what are you hiding?_

He followed them without hesitation. "Shadow!" He called out for her. Someone tugged at the back of his cloak and he dropped to the ground. Shadow stood in front of him, her face red with fury.

"Are you crazy?!" she creamed. "You almost got us killed with all your yelling!"

"I want to help."

"No!" She snapped. "Go back to the palace. Protect Emily, she needs you. Lets us handle this."

Next thing he knew he was back in the palace courtyard. His vision blurred and he passed out on the ground. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in another realm.

"Welcome back, Corvo," the Outsider greeted. "It's been a long time."

"Ain't that a damn shame," Corvo shot back.

"So I see you've met my dearest follower, Shadow. A fine warrior she is."

"Who is she? What does she want with me?"

"Sometime, the answer is right in front of you. It just takes the right time to see it."

"I don't understand! What doesn't she want with me?"

The Outsider faded before him and his vision blurred once again, waking up in his quarters. He got up and went to his balcony, staring up at the stars.

"My mother told me the stars were spirits of our passed relatives." Shadow appeared nest to him.

Without even thinking, he wrapped his hand around her throat and threw her against the wall, holding her there. She didn't fight back. He just held her there, his teeth clenched, and she just glared at him.

"Who are you?" He gritted his teeth. "What do you want from me!"

"I need your help."

"You're lying!"

Corvo tightened his grip around her throat and she started to gasp for air. She frowned at him.

"So what if I am?" she finally replied. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

His grip loosened a bite and his expression changed. He tried to stay angry with her. Without even thinking, he kissed her.


	4. Truth Behind Lies

Corvo was playing hide and seek with Emily in the garden. For the past three months there have been loud explosions coming from the city. Emily didn't want to be without Corvo during this time of hardship. She needed him now more then ever, for comfort and a father figure. Someone came walking up the garden. It was Famiton, one of Shadow's men. He was all bloody and stunk of weepers.

Corvo left Emily to talk to him. "How goes it out there?"

"Terrible I'm afraid. There are more weepers then we have soldiers. We keep loosing more and more men. The storm guards have broken through the gates and have set up camps all over Dunwall. They've managed to overtake the Distillery District and took master Slackjaw prisoner."

"How were they able to storm the gates?" Corvo questioned. "The gates are locked from the inside. No one should be able to get in without permission from the empress."

"Then someone obviously let them in without her concent."

"Watch your tongue soldier." He rubbed his head. "Send orders to the watch. I want everyone on their guard and get this mess cleaned up."

"That's not the only thing thats going wrong." Famiton looked at Corvo with great distress. "The civilians are afraid. Afraid for their lives.

They've taken it upon themselves to protect themselves."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if its dark magic they are using to protect themselves."

Corvo's jaw fell open. "How is that possible?! The only books that have any reference to the learning of dark magic are under lock and key in the vault underneath the palace. No one but the empress and the head of security, meaning me, have access to it!"

"Then it looks like you have a mole living right under your noses." Famiton ported out.

He walked back over to Emily. She was able to tell something was bothering him. "Corvo, whats wrong?"

Not wanting to upset her, he thought of the easiest way to tell her. "I have to go away for a little while Emily. They need me in the city."

Emily's eyes filled, "But I need you here, with me."

"I know." He hugged her tightly. "But I'll be back. In the mean time I'll have Castilla watch over you until I return."

Emily gave him a goodbye kiss and he headed for the weapons vault. All of his old gear was still there. Not been used in months.

_Hello again old friends._

Taking his weapons, he put on the mask and headed for the shrine under Dunwall tower. Darenti and Freya were the only one's there. They jumped up ready for a fight.

"Relax," Corvo said removing his mask. "It's just me."

"Oh Corvo!" Freya exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "How glade we are to see you."

"Seriously," Darenti agreed. "Things have been getting pretty hairy out there. With the shadow weepers, the storm guards, and the black magic, we don't stand a chance anymore, Corvo."

"Well where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

Freya and Darenti exchanged looks, "We're the only ones left. Just us two, Shadow, and a few members of the watch."

"We've managed to seal the gate again," Darenti explained. "Thinned out the storm guard numbers to at least half."

"What about Famiton?" Corvo asked. "I just spoke to him a couple of hours ago."

Freya gave Corvo a look of concern. "Famiton was killed last week by a weeper. Turned into one himself."

Corvo's chest tightened. "Oh my god. EMILY!"

He ran like hell back to the palace to find the whole place to be abandon. He searched the whole palace; making his last stop in the throne room. He felt a presents behind him. The mark on his hand started to glow as he turned around. Shadow had an arrow to his is head. She sighed in relieve and lowered her bow.

"Oh, Corvo. Am I glade to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are I guess. Looking for Lady Emily."

Corvo paced back and forth. "I left her. I left her alone with Castilla. Freya and Darenti told me about Famiton being a weeper. But I just saw him earlier today. None of it makes sense."

Shadow placed her hand on Corvo's shoulder and looked at him. "What do you mean Freya and Darenti told you about Famiton?"

"In the sewers. I went to look for you, and they were there."

"Corvo... They're all dead. I'm the last one left. Besides the watch on the gates. Most of the Followers were turned into weepers less then a month ago when we raided the Distillery District."

Corvo started to breath heavier. "No. No no no no no, this is all wrong. This is all wrong. Something isn't right."

She paused. "You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

Storm guards broke down the throne room doors and surrounded them.

"Give it up!" one guard yelled. "There's no where left for you to run."

Shadow grinned. "That's what you think." She shot an arrow at the rope holding up the tapestries and she grabbed Corvo and ported out.  
They both fell on their faces as they landed. Shadow coughed as she tried to push herself up. She vision was blurry, and she reached for the figure next to her.

"Co... Corvo?"

She slowly placed her head back on the ground and slipped into a daze.

* * *

As Corvo opened his eye, he saw Shadow passed out next to him. He turned her over and moved the hair from her face. He decided to build a fire waiting for her to awake. He stared into the fire. It crackled and popped as his mind wondered. Shadow began to groan and lifted herself upright.

"What is this place?" Corvo asked still looking into the fire.

"Back to where it all began."

"Well you better start explaining. And fast."

She pulled her knees into her chest, "It was the first place I thought of to escape to. The origin of the storm guards."

"I'm listening."

Shadow took a deep breath. "You have to promise me something first."

"Fine. What it is?"

"You can't treat me any different then you do now."

"I promise."

"We're just on the outside of the Freaport kingdom. The storm guards are equivalent to the City Watch in Dunwall."

"Wait," Corvo stopped. "So we're in the enchanted forest of Freaport? On the isle Morley?"

"My home."

There was a rustling in the bush. Corvo and Shadow grabbed their weapons. More guards surrounded them. Corvo and Shadow were back to back.

"We want no trouble. Just give us the girl," a guard said.

"Why?" Corvo asked. "What do you want with her?"

"She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?!"

Dark smoke shrouded the guards and Shadow sliced their throats. The Outsider was floating next to her.

"Who are you?" Corvo asked one more time.

The Outsider placed his hand on Shadows shoulder and she looked at Corvo weakly. "I'm his daughter."

* * *

Corvo sat with his back to Shadow. He hadn't spoken to her in hours. She got up and sat next to him, putting her hand in the joint of his elbow. He didn't even look at her.

"I know you're worried about Emily," she started. "But if the storm guards have her, this is where they would take her."

"Why though? Why take her?"

"Because I use to be general for the storm guards. They used me for my power. Tried to harness it for themselves. They knew I was getting close to you, so they probably took Emily to draw you here; knowing I would follow you."

"But why here?"

"This is the place of origin for the storm guards. I bet the camp is still on the edge of the kingdom."

"You've been through this before, haven't you? You're to clam to be in this situation."

"Something like it you could say."

She looked up at Corvo and he returned her gaze; lifting his hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"God you're beautiful," he mumbled softly.

Her face turned red. "I thought you couldn't stand me?"

"I couldn't. Now I can."

He held the side of Shadows face, pulling her in and kissing her softly. She didn't fight back as he pulled her on to his lap. She traced the inside of his lips; slowly unbuttoning the front of his cloak and sliding it off. Corvo slid his hands under the seam of her leather armor and pulled it up over her head. He then turned, placing Shadow on her back, and crawling on top of her.


End file.
